Living on Planet Namek
by Gohanforever
Summary: Gohan is a Saiyan that was sent to Planet Earth to purge it along with his brother Kakarot. Unfortunatly due to some problems Gohan ends up on Planet Namek. Having pity on the baby Saiyan, the Namekians take him in as one of their own. They soon find that having a Saiyan benefits them very well, especially when so many villians want to attack them to get to the Dragon balls.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Quick Malaka put the cub's in here!" An alien yelled to another. "Ok!" came the reply. The doctors were working furiously trying to save the cubs before them. The machines were beeping furiously. It was silent, not a good sound. "There's no pulse!" One of the doctors cried. "It's over." said another. The room silenced as the doctors mourned the loss of two lives…that was until they heard a cry escape both baby's lips. The machines were registering their pulse "We've got a pulse on both of them!" One of the doctors cheered. The other doctors sighed in relief when they realized their work was done and left before anything else happened.

The only two doctors left was an elderly looking man and a dinosaur looking alien. "Their so small. I haven't had the time to look closely at one of them." The dinosaur being said in a curious voice. "You'll see many born like this soon Malaka, you'll get used to it." Malaka grinned and walked towards where the cubs were sitting. One was crying and the other was looking around confused. "It's a shame their mother was too impatient to see them isn't it?" The old man nodded.

"This one sure yells a lot doesn't he." The old man looked into the glass shaped machine and started typing. When the lid opened both cubs stared wide eyed at the doctor. Tails forming a loose question mark. The doctors took both Saiyans into their hands. The old man instructed Malaka to put them with the other Saiyan cubs. "Where should we place them?"

"Orders say we must put the cubs next to each other. Another order is they must be scanned for their power-level. Come Malaka let me show you how we use the power-level scanner. We have to give them names." Malaka nodded. The old man told Malaka to put them in a glass shaped dome/computer and he did so. The babies curiously looked around as they saw they were placed here for a while. We haven't had the chance to truly see how they looked.

The first Saiyan cub's hair was shaped spiky black and palm tree shaped. His hair-defying gravity seemed to make him look taller than what he really is. His eyes were black, not grey-black, just black…the same was with his hair. The first Saiyan cub also had a golden brown tail that protruded from the spine. It made the cub look adorable, but it would make any normal adult Saiyan look dangerous.

The second Saiyan cub's hair was very similar to the first one's except his hair was longer. It reached his mid back. He too had black hair and eyes and shared the same tail that protruded from his back. The first cub didn't like this place and he started crying making the other cub wince. Malaka and the old man watched and smiled when they saw the second cub's tail wrap around his brothers. The first cub stopped crying when he felt the tail wrapped in his own and he curiously studied it.

The second cub sent some vibrations that soothed the first. The cub yawned and closed his eyes. The second cub felt vibrations on his tail and he felt tired as well. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to stay awake, but he felt even more soothing vibrations from his brother's tail. Soon both of them closed their eyes and slept, tail curled around another as a gesture of trust.

Malaka looked disappointed when he scanned the first cub's power-level. "He has a power-level of two." The old man nodded. "That means he is a third-class warrior." Malaka scanned the other cub and his eyes widened "His power-level is far stronger than that if his brother. His power-level is outrageous for a cub." The old man nodded. The second cub's power-level was 794. It wasn't a lot, but compare that with what Prince Vegeta was born with, it told them he was destined for a super-elite.

The old mans smile faded "I can see these brothers are going to need each other in the future. I can't take that away from them. They'll both be broken. Even though it'll haunt them in the future we need to put both of them in third-class." Malaka then said "We might as well name them. Is it true the reason why you're here is because you always know the correct name for them?" The old man nodded and then pointed towards the first cub and said "Kakarot. That's your name." To the second cub he was about to say "Bardock.", but something stopped him. He just knew what to say…he just knew.

"Gohan…" He pointed to the second cub "Your name is Gohan."

* * *

"Raditz are you going to come see your siblings, before you go with Prince Vegeta?" Raditz shrugged "Yeah, why the hell not? They might as well try to get to know me." Bardock smirked knowing Raditz was secretly excited to see his new siblings. They walked towards the chambers where the cubs were held and they walked in. They reached two pods next to each other. "Hmm…Here they are." Bardock read out their names. "Kakarot and Gohan. Hmm…impressive." Both father and son touched their scouter to see what readings they got.

Both were happy and shocked at the same time when the readings 2 and 794 came onto their scouter. "Jezus father. I really didn't think that was possible. I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy or disappointed." Bardock nodded his head. "Oh well. Come on Raditz lets take your siblings with us for a walk in the park." Raditz nodded and easily scooped his siblings into his arms. He followed Bardock into a confined space we know as the elevator. While waiting they took out some clothes for the babies. Of course they couldn't go outside naked so that was why they clothed them.

"Give me one of the cubs Raditz." Raditz nodded "Ok Father, here you can take Kakarot." He handed Kakarot to Bardock and held onto Gohan. Gohan giggled in Raditz's arms. Looking down at the Saiyan cub he noticed Gohan studying him. Feeling rather sad that this was his only day to see his siblings, the long-haired Saiyan smiled and he ruffled Gohan's hair. Loving the gesture Gohan's tail wrapped around Raditz's arm.

Kakarot was doing the same. Bardock smirked "They sure make you like them don't they?" Raditz smirked "They do. Come on Father. I've got about another four hours to go and I want to spend it with my siblings." Bardock nodded "Hey don't forget we need to put them in their space-pods to that planet again. E-arth I think it was called." Raditz shook his head "No Father it was Earth." The Saiyans were planning to have some fun with them. The first place they were going to go was the park. "Do you have the pacifiers Raditz?" Bardock asked. He nodded "Here they are father." Unfortunately, Saiyan cubs make a lot of noise and he knew that Kakarot and Gohan would.

Taking one Bardock gave it to Kakarot. Kakarot didn't like the pacifier so he spat it out. Bardock grinned "He has my personality. Come…on…open up!" Kakarot didn't want to, but when he saw Raditz putting it easily into Gohan's mouth he was distracted, that second he was distracted was more than enough time for Bardock to put the pacifier into Kakarot's mouth. Kakarot sulked, that was, until he sucked the pacifier. Surprisingly he liked the feeling so he continued.

The elevator stopped and the Saiyan family walked out. Already the cubs liked the outside as they squealed with delight when they saw it. They weren't used to a cool breeze and they certainly weren't used to some other things, such as sunlight or grass or even buildings. Bardock and Raditz started floating into the direction of the park.

When they arrived Bardock told Raditz he was going to take a nap. Raditz agreed and played with the two cubs for a while. They had so much fun. Raditz introduced the two cubs to some food for the first time. He gave them ice-cream, some weird kind of fluffy candy and even some roasted Brindit. Raditz even made some time to bond with them.

By the end of the four hours the two Saiyan cubs were more than just comfortable with Raditz and Bardock. Even sometimes reaching out to be held by one of the Saiyans. Raditz and Bardock sadly walked into the space-pod launching area. A small smile was on their faces. They definantly warmed up to the Saiyan cubs. Gohan and Kakarot giggled and held both their arms at Raditz. Raditz picked them up. "N…mmm…" Gohan mumbled. Raditz smiled. "Rrrrr…aaaa…d..d…d…d" Gohan tried to say. Raditz encourage him by saying "Ra-ditz. Come on." Gohan tried again "Ra-dish!" Raditz's eyes widened with surprise and Bardock laughed.

"Raditz!" Gohan said earning a clap on the back from both Saiyans. "Raditz!" Kakarot said "Good boy!" Bardock praised. Bardock then told Raditz to get their space pods ready. Raditz went towards the technicians to arrange the departure of the two cubs, leaving them with Bardock. Bardock frowned and looked at the cubs. Kakarot was dozing off peacefully, while Gohan innocently looked at Bardock and tilted his head in confusion, then he laughed and asked to be held.

Bardock did just that and looked at Gohan. "Y'know I can see the future, boy. You're not supposed to be born. Not for a while. Your brother was supposed to be born earlier. And you weren't supposed to be full-blooded. Oh well, nothing can be done at the moment. After you go I need to confront Frieza. I will die and both of you will go to Earth." Gohan didn't understand what his father was trying to say, but he felt sadness radiating from his father. A tail wrapped around his father's arm and he looked at Bardock as if to say "Don't be like this! Face him and win!"

Bardock approved and waited for Raditz to arrive. When he did they both took them to the prepared space-pods. They had a hard time trying to get the cubs away from each other. They didn't want to leave each other, but it had to be done. They also had to take off their clothes as they wouldn't need it. Bardock and Raditz smiled when they were finished. Raditz and Bardock said goodbye to each other so that he could join Prince Vegeta. The space pods launched into the air and Bardock made sure the space-pods flew towards their destination. Just when he exited the atmosphere he turned and there HE was.

Frieza. Bardock smiled as he knew what to do. He swallowed his fears as he faced Frieza. His last thought would be _"For my sons."_ As the two space-pods travelled the two babies cried out loud. One, because they wanted each other and two, they knew they wouldn't. Suddenly gas was around them and the babies fell asleep. So deep a sleep were they, that they didn't notice their planet exploding behind them.

Unfortunately, just as they were about to go into hyper-speed the shockwave caught Gohan's ship and it went off course. Kakarot's spaceship was unaffected so it continued with it's destination…wherever that may be.

* * *

"Nail. Will you please call a Namekian council.? I need to speak to my children." Nail nodded. He sent out a telepathic message towards all the Namekians on planet Namek. They all agreed to come to come to Guru's house to hear what the elder Namekian has to say. As soon as the last Namekian was there they became quiet to listen what their elder wants.

"Children…I come bearing news…" Guru began "There is a monster coming to this planet…" At this the Namekians gasped and began panicking some of the warriors such as Nail's, slowly rising. "Be patient my children, this monster is a Saiyan. They come here to destroy or more specifically "purge" planets. He is not to be underestimated. The one you will encounter is rather weak so I will be letting the less experienced warriors go into battle. They will need it. One last thing, he will be arriving in the next hour."

The next hour was a crazy blur for every Namekian, young and old, as they prepared for the Saiyan invasion. Even the children were helping. They really didn't want to use their last hope. At last they felt the Saiyan come.

The warriors told everybody to get out of here so that they could fight without killing people. When the space-pod came it smashed into the ground with a "BANG". The Namekian then slid into a stance as they awaited the expected warrior. After a few minutes they confusedly called their leader and asked what was going on.

"My children, I believe I was wrong with the fact that he was a monster." The elder apologized to them via telepathy. "Open it please." The grand elder asked. They were about to, when it automatically opened itself. All the Namekians, even Nail stood there with shock on their faces. Inside of the pod was Gohan. He was yelling and crying. He wanted his brother! He missed his brother.

The Namekian named Moori came and gently held the boy in his hands. Slowly they walked towards Guru who nodded and said "My children, this is a Saiyan cub." There was a round of ooo's and ahh's that came from the Namekians. The poked Gohan and he seemed to etch into Moori's body. His tail was puffed up, a feature the Namekians recognized was fright. Guru then spoke in a rather solemn voice "We cannot kill it. For it has done no harm. We cannot take it's innocence away, but we can't send it back either. That would be murder. My children I don't like to ask this of you, but it seems that the child must be raised here."

The Namekians agreed, they didn't know what might happen but they knew that what their elder said is usually right. "Now I would like a village elder to volunteer please." The only one who volunteered was Moori "I will take care of the Saiyan cub, may I do so Elder?" Guru smiled "Yes, yes you may. I am sure you know that our planet has valuable resources that we can feed the child?" Moori nodded. "We shall also dress him in Namekian clothing, like that of a fighter. Is it ok if we cloth him with the purple Gi and brown shoes?" Guru nodded.

"Good. Moori, please take good care of the child." Moori looked at the now sleeping Gohan in his chest. He somewhat smiled as he took him into the Namekian children's hut. The children surrounded him and they checked out the sleeping cub. Moori the said "Come now children, it has been a busy morning. Let the cub rest. We will introduce him to everybody soon."

"Yes Moori." The children coursed and ran outside to play. Moori knew that Gohan was going to help them. He just did. Closing the windows of the room he left the boy to sleep in his room. "I'll see you tomorrow…Gohan." Moori said with a slight smirk before he closed the door.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter of the story. I am SO sorry if it seems rushed. The next chapter will be better.**

 **Did I do ok? What did I do wrong? Was this story ok? Comment, Review and PM me if you have a question.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shigure Toshiro:** Thank you I appreciate the review. Oh He'll survive. :)

 **CruzerBlade:** Thank you. Don't worry about the stories…you see I write them the way I feel about them. I plan to update two. Can you guess?

 **Leo the zodiac:** Considering that Nameks don't ha…yes…yes he isn't.

 **Written Darkness:** Thank you SO much!

 **Patachu:** Thank you for your review, I can tell you that this story will be far different than the one we are used to.

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **O, just if you were wondering, Gohan's appearance will be like that of when he fought Vegeta and Nappa. Another thing, please enjoy this chapter. It may seem that Gohan's childhood is going to fast, but it's all part of the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

A shrill cry came from Moori's hut. The Namekians all ran in panic, fearing the worst. They burst in only to find…nobody. The Namekians checked the room for any threats, before they realized that it was just Gohan who was crying. Most of the children were outside and they didn't know what to do.

Moori's pushed past the Namekians and walked towards the baby Saiyan. He told the other Namekians to go outside. They did, leaving Moori alone with the baby. The baby was crying…but for what? "Come now child, you aren't wet or filthy. What's wrong?" Gohan calmed down and gasped, hiccupping in the process. Moori smiled faintly as he could see that the cub was trying to calm down for him.

Moori was so far the only one who could handle Gohan and was also the brightest of the Namekians next to Guru and Nail. Moori was the one who thought about the idea that Gohan needs food to survive. He had gathered some fish for him. Gohan had eaten so much the Namekians thought he wasn't fed at all, but they later saw that Gohan's appetite was just that big. Moori had also figure out that Gohan did indeed need new clothes and that was why they developed the materialization technique. It was far easier that way. Moori was also the only one who Gohan seemed to liked.

Gohan hiccupped. "Bless you!" Moori said. Gohan stuttered and cried again "Bw…bwud…bwuda…" Moori tilted his head. What was Bwuda? "K…k…KAK..KAKAWOT!" Moori finally understood that Gohan was calling for his brother. Moori felt a wave of sadness and decided that it was time to do something about Gohan missing his brother. He had to ask the elder of course and that was why he was going. He knew that Gohan was going to need help sooner or later.

"Shh...come now young Gohan." Awkwardly calming Gohan down, he called towards Guru. _Grand elder?_ He asked _Is there something wrong Moori?_ Moori shook his head and told Guru the situation. _Bring the boy to me. Let me se if I can find something._ Moori thanked him and looked down at the small bundle he was holding. Gohan was sleeping now and he was purring, happy to be held by Moori. Moori thoughtfully took the limp tail into his hands. He was surprised when the tail wrapped itself around his arm. Moori stood there looking at the prehensile limb for a few moments, before flying to Guru's.

When he arrived there he was greeted by Nail. "Is the elder expecting you Moori?" Moori nodded and Nail let him pass. Nail followed Moori and the small Saiyan towards Guru's chambers. When they arrived Moori bowed with respect and showed Guru the child. "Moori, Nail…please leave. Moori please give me the child." Moori did as he was ordered. Guru put Gohan into his lap. Gohan started waking up when he could no longer feel Moori.

When he fully woke up he stared in confusion at Guru. His tail formed a loose question mark as he gazed upon the elder Namekian. Guru watched the child closely, not sure what he was going to do. Gohan was going to stare at Guru all day long, but he was a baby Saiyan…and they need their sleep. Tail stretching as Gohan yawned he snuggled into the massive Namekian's arms and closed his eyes, purring contentedly.

Guru watched him like that for a minute. He knew that Namekian children sometimes like to sleep on their parent's lap. He smiled as he realized that maybe Gohan saw him as he saw everybody else on Namek. A Father. The elder closed his eyes and entered the young Saiyan's mind. When he finally reached the inside, he found three chambers. They had words floating above them. Something that Guru didn't recognize. Guru's only thought that the language was what Gohan's planet spoke. The elder of all Nameks walked into the first one. It was black at first, but then slowly Guru saw five balls of light appear.

Floating towards it, he saw what colours there was. The colours were blue, red, green, white and purple. He didn't touch it, but he knew this was Gohan's feelings. He saw the one that was glowing brightest seemed to be in control. At the moment, white and red were the brightest. Walking past the balls Guru walked past another chamber. This chamber had a different feel to it.

Guru saw a wall that was formed out of some strange metal he never saw. On it words were labeled, but in the universal language. _Memories._ Guru read. He gently opened it, so as not to disturb Gohan. Guru was surprised when he saw very little memories. The Namekian opened the one known as 'Kakawot.' Guru's eyes widened when he read through it. It was Gohan's brother. He carefully put it back, so as not to damage the memory.

Then he walked into the last chamber. It was dark and it felt clouded. He heard a growl. He spun around only to see a small baby Gohan next to him. He raised his non-existed brow when he noticed Gohan's violent body-language. Gohan growled, showing his baby Saiyan fangs. Then he lunged at Guru. Guru fazed out of the way and was figuring out how to beat Gohan. Oh, Guru forgot…this was Gohan's mind meaning that he was in his younger body.

Gohan pounced again. Guru dodged and smacked the baby. Gohan fell to the ground and disappeared. Then Guru heard another cry. Gohan was huddled in a corner. He was crying and Guru could yet again feel the fear radiate off of his body language. Guru took a step forward and Gohan's tail suddenly fluffed up. Gohan seemed to disappear as he etched into the wall. In fact, he was.

That was when Guru knew this was the right place. The Namekian knew this was where Gohan's instincts lived. Guru sat down and spent a while there learning about the instincts of a Saiyan. When he was finished he withdrew from Gohan's mind. When he did however, he was awoken to screams and violence. All the Namekians, except Moori, a few children, Nail and a few other elders, were angry about something as they yelled with violence. Nail noticed that Guru was awake and asked him if he was ok. Guru nodded and he asked what was going on.

"The Saiyan child attacked you in your sleep Guru. I fear the way the other Namekians are hitting him, he's going to die." The elder's eyes widened as he called the Namekians to stop and give him the child. The Namekians didn't want to. They didn't want to let their leader die. Guru spoke loud and hard. "My sons, the Saiyans are a race that relies on instincts. I activated those instincts. It is not the child's fault." The Namekians understood and reluctantly gave him a half-beaten Gohan.

Guru's heart melted when Gohan reached out to him and clutched his clothes, burying his face into his large chest. Gohan shivered, is this what it felt like to die? He suddenly felt a cool touch from the one he trusted. It was Guru who was using a healing technique on him. The Namekians asked Guru if they should do anything. Guru answered back "My children there is nothing much that I can ask of you at this point. Moori and Nail…listen to me, I want to train the boy when he is older. Moori is it still possible if your village can take care of him?" Moori nodded.

"And please my children, please do not hate him." With that Nail helped Guru toward his hut. Moori took Gohan into his arms. Gohan was asleep, but was happy to feel Moori again. Moori smiled, this boy was creeping into his heart so fast. He just knew this boy was special.

He just knew.

* * *

As the Namekian children played outside a lone figure was sitting atop a mountain. His hair was black and he was just developing muscles that looked a little abnormal on him. He had black eyes. Most Namekians enjoyed being with him, but they all knew he liked being alone. His name…oh that? Well I would've thought you knew by now? His name is Gohan. Everybody mostly went on with their day, except for Gohan's village. They had a very different routine.

Since Namek had no night, Gohan needed a place to sleep. Every time Gohan was tired, he had to go sleep in a dark room. It helped that he could sleep in Moori's hut. Then after he had slept for about two or eight hours, he could go get some fish for himself. He also loved the Namekian water as it was fresh and delicious. After he had eaten, he had to go see Guru or Nail to train. Guru and Nail were his instructors. They had trained him far differently than Gohan expected.

Guru never trained Gohan physically, only mentally. Guru taught Gohan how to protect his mind, call for help, unleash his Ki and resist some of his more…lustful desires or destructive Saiyan desires. Guru and Gohan's day mostly consisted out of meditation and peace of mind. Guru had also told Gohan that he could see a hidden power within Gohan. He said that Gohan would soon unleash it. Gohan was however determined to unleash it himself.

Nail's training was far different. Since he was at least 100 years old he was training Gohan with some techniques he learned. He was impressed that Gohan as as tough as he was…and he only came back stronger and more deadly. Nail had even taught Gohan how to use Ki blasts and even utilize the power of flight. Their spars consisted of hours and hours of sparring to the "death". They treated each other like enemies and they fought for long and viscously. Even when Gohan was out of breath or on the ground Nail kept coming to beat him up.

And yet all of I made him stronger. Nail has to use half of his power to fully fight Gohan in a fair spar. After he had done training for the day it was time for a quick snack and them Gohan could go play with the Namekian children. All of them liked him, but only one was his best friend.

His name was Dende. He was about Gohan's height, actually standing a full inch taller since he was older than Gohan. Gohan and Dende were also known as the 'demonic duo' as they think up the weirdest things to do. Once they had somehow managed to stick Moori to his chair with nothing but tree amber.

Dende was also the only one who could handle Gohan if he went on a temper tantrum or had a rage attack. Yeah, Gohan had quite bad rage attacks. Once he didn't want to go to bed, but Moori forced him to. The next morning, he became so angry he destroyed the interior of the house. He was punished, but he was also sad. He promised he would try to think rational.

We find the Saiyan and Namekian next to each other sitting and gazing at Namek's beautiful landscape. "Y'know, you were my first real friend Gohan." Gohan looked at Dende and replied happily "Thank you." Dende then fiddled with his hands and fingers. "What is it?" Gohan asked. He and Dende knew each other so well they even seemed to develop some kind of bond. Gohan knew Dende fiddled with his fingers if he was nervous.

"Well, I have been meaning to ask you…" Gohan smiled and beckoned Dende to continue. "Well do you remember how your home-planet was?" Gohan smiled as his infant memories appeared in his head. "It was a beautiful planet. I remember seeing the green grass and feeling the wind…let's not forget eating the grass." Dende snickered "I remember when you tried to eat Moori's plants." Gohan blushed and continued "I could never forget my father and my brothers."

"You have brothers?" Gohan nodded "Yeah, though I am not sure where they are at the moment." Dende blinked "What were their names?" Gohan smiled "Ahh, my dad's name was Bardock. My brothers' names are Raditz and Kakarot." Gohan seemed to have a kind of sad aura around him. "I sometimes miss him so much. I remember what he used to cry so much and the only thing that calmed him down was me."

"Wait you said your fathers name was Bardock." Gohan nodded "Yes." Dende tilted his head in slight confusion. "Was?" Gohan's face fell. "Yes. He's dead. The entire planet is gone." Dende looked at Gohan incredulously "What? How do you know?" Gohan smiled sadly "It's part of my instincts. As long as I am alive, I will know if my race or my mate is still alive. I sense a couple of Saiyan's, Kakarot, me and Raditz included are still alive and well. Albeit I don't know where or who they are."

"I'm so sorry." Dende said. Gohan shrugged "I've gotten used to it now." Dende patted Gohan on the back. A small breeze flew by. Dende stroked Gohan's hair. He smirked knowing Gohan liked this. Gohan was sitting there smiling, enjoying the feeling. He lied his head down on Dende's lap. Hey, he could do it! Technically Dende was 15 years older than him, even though he was just a child. "Do you know about the Dragon Balls?" Dende asked still stroking the young cub's hair. "Yeah, Moori told me about it."

"Yeah, quite a hectic story isn't it?" Gohan nodded. Dende's hands were suddenly on his tail. "I never get to touch your tail anymore, it's fluffy." Gohan smiled and tickled Dende's nose with it. Gohan giggled when Dende sneezed. The tiny Namekian smirked, before he grabbed Gohan's tail and started caressing it. Dende almost let go when he saw Gohan's surprised face turned to that of when one was having amazing ecstasy. Gohan purred and seemed to zone out.

The tiny Namekian than laughed to his hearts content. Gohan was embarrassed, but he managed to laugh as well. He suddenly thought of something. "Hey can we go take a dip in that lake?" Dende nodded "Why not? Let's just tell Moori." Gohan nodded and the two of them ran downhill. "Bet you I can get there first!" Dende yelled. Gohan laughed and accepted the challenge. They ran hard and fast. Gohan was about to make it to the village when he tripped and fell, giving Dende the opportunity to win.

"No fair! I fell." Gohan complained. "Too bad! I won!" Dende laughed. "Oh yeah, bet I can win if we do it again!" Dende smirked and said "Sorry. We're here to ask Moori something." Gohan's competitiveness faded away as he realized that Dende was right. He walked towards Moori's hut and walked in. Only he was allowed to walk in whenever he liked, since he and Moori stayed there. Moori was inside meditating.

Gohan flared his aura for a brief moment trying to get Moori's attention. "Yes, Gohan? What is it?" Gohan noticed Moori was tensed. Instantly Gohan was alert. "What is it Moori?" He asked. Moori then said "Tell me what you want to know Gohan." Gohan nodded "Can Dende and I go take a swim in the lake?" Gohan was expecting a nod or even a small smile that would tell him a yes. However, he wasn't expecting Moori to look alarmed and shake his head.

Gohan confusedly turned his head sideways and curiously asked why. "There's no time to explain! Get into bed! Dende come in here!" Dende walked in quietly and was surprised when Moori touched a nerve on his neck so that he passed out. Moori then walked towards Gohan. "Why did you do that!?" Gohan asked.

He didn't hear Moori answer as the Namekian touched a nerve under his tail. Gohan passed out immediately. The Namekian put them in a secret compartment under his house to keep them safe. _I am sorry, but at least you won't be hurt Gohan and Dende. You should be asleep for a while._ Moori then yelled out loud to all the Namekians. "Get out of here! Go to Guru's abode! Guru's orders!" They immediately knew that this was a situation.

They started to fly towards Guru's. They safely reached it. The only people who stayed were the warriors. They had to protect the dragon balls and also fight to protect. Three warriors knew who was coming as they had heard legends about him before. "We have to be extra careful, right?" Another Namekian nodded "Yes, it's said that he now has eternal youth, but I wonder how he got it?"

They didn't notice a shadow pass them until it was too late. "I found a set of Dragon Balls on another planet." Came a snide voice. The Namekians turned around and saw the last Namek they had hoped they would see.

A Namekian clothed in yellow and purple was floating above them. His black eyes bored into their skulls and his lips were curled into a smirk. His power was so high! It dwarfed Nail's power so far. He was 7,5' tall and dangerous as hell. The three Namekians that had waited for the intruder, immediately knew who he was.

"SLUG!"

He laughed. "In the flesh!" He laughed manically again. One Namek speaks "Why are you here? How are you here?" He stops and frowns "Isn't it obvious? I want revenge. Since I am now at my prime and have no use for you, you will die and I shall make my own Namekian army. As for your second question…it isn't needed to be heard." The warrior asked again "But why?" Slug smirked "I am a super Namekian. I was banished from Namek, before the great cataclysm struck. Do the math."

The warriors looked at each other and threw punches at Slug simultaneously. Slug laughed and dodged them all. He caught a particular power Ki-infused attack. One of the three warriors growled as he knew Slug was far stronger than he or his brothers were. _Guru, do we do the emergency technique?_ The sad answer was _No, I am sorry children. Fusing is forbidden and dangerous, unless you are willing to sacrifice your lives to create another warrior. Please my children keep him out of our radar so that we can generate the shield._

The Nameks understood and fought with Slug. The three Namekians threw a flurry of punches. Slug smiled cruelly and punched one of the Nameks in the stomach. The one from behind threw a punch, but it was caught. Slug took the Namek and head-butted him in the face. He was suddenly hit by a small and weak Ki blast…for him that is.

 _Enough is enough!_ The Super Namek thought. Slug fazed behind a Namekian and gripped his neck. He then proceeded to slowly twist his head until all of them heard a crack. The other Namekians grew visibly distressed and growled. Slug didn't give them time to recover as he shot a beam through the second. The last Namekian fell to the ground in pain as Slug advanced. "Hehe." Slug laughed as he used eye-beams on the Namekians skull.

The Namekian's skull caved in and he died. Slug laughed. "Y'know. I didn't come here just for the dragon balls. It's just that I really want to kill Guru for the sheer fun of it. I also feel that there is something strange or abnormal here."

"Y'know. I think that I need to wish myself with more power. It shouldn't be too hard." The Namekian flew towards where he felt were the last Namekians.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me for just the small fighting scene. I promise that you'll get a big fight in the next chapters. And really I am sorry if it seems I skipped Gohan's baby years. It's just that I have a plot to follow.**

 **Please tell me how I did. Did I do ok? How could I improve? What did you like?**

 **Cheers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cruzerblade:** Yeah. The time skip was (believe it or not, five years!). You are correct! I will be updating The wrong future in a while. And yet I will be updating Broken after that (or maybe before it!).

 **(Guest) JaCk:** Thanks

 **Shigure Toshiro:** Thanks.

 **SSGSS GOHAN** : I did actually. I love it! Thanks!

 **Leo the Zodiac:** Well I can't tell you what Gohan's power-level is, but I can tell you he will be far stronger than what Vegeta, Goku, Nappa and Raditz could ever be.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In the background Gohan heard a bang, and a boom. He opened his eyes and recognized that he was with Dende. Dende was sleeping peacefully on him, using him like a cushion. Grunting he gently pushed Dende off of him. Dende woke up. "What happened?"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't know! I remember Moori telling us to stay here for some reason. I don't…" BOOM! It was that sound again. Both Saiyan and Namekian looked at each other for a while, that was before they used their senses and closed their eyes. Their sense indicated a large and evil power-level going towards…Guru's!

"Dende, we've got to go!" Dende hook his head "But what about…?" He was going to say before Gohan interrupted him. "Would you rather let hundreds of Nameks die Dende? Sorry." He mumbled "Just stay here." The last part was an order as Gohan flew outside towards the power he felt.

A few minutes later Gohan was still flying towards the power he felt. Gohan's mind was going through what was possibly going on. His Saiyan blood was excited about the thought of having a challenge besides Nail. His mind however was wondering.

 _What if the intruder kills them all? No, Nail is unfortunately stronger than me, he'll beat him! Or will he? The intruder seems like he is holding a massive amount of power. I better remember my training. I need to protect my family, or well Namekian. Whatever, I don't want to lose them._

With that thought Gohan unleashed half his power and flew towards where his Saiyan blood guided him. Then he heard it. SNAP! Gohan gasped as he saw a half-dead Namekian, one whom he recognized. It was one of the village elders. Gohan crouched and held his arm to the Namekian. Shooting a small bit of energy, he rejuvenated the Namek. Coughing a bit, the elder looked at Gohan. He coughed again.

"Who is attacking us Escar?" Gohan asked "Slug!" Gohan's eyes widened. He had heard legends about Slug. It was said that he was a super Namek. Super Nameks were Namekians that gained an incredible amount of power without the use of fusing. Unfortunately, they turned evil and tried to rule the universe. The elder continued "He has somehow regained his youthfulness and still wants to use our Dragon Balls for his own pleasure. You and Nail must stop him!" Gohan smiled "We will. Go to sleep now my friend." The Namekian shook his head. Gohan's heart dropped when the Elder said "I will unfortunately die. Go Gohan. I want you to go. I don't want to break your heart." Gohan was shocked. He may be a cub…but he wasn't stupid! The elder was practically begging to let him suffer and die so that Gohan will keep his innocence.

Gohan shook his head now. "Let me help you to a painless death, please Elder." Gohan begged. "No!" The elder said. "Please!" The Namekian elder was about to refuse again when he noticed the fire burning within the young boy's eyes. He realized it was determination. He realized Gohan wanted vengeance and this was how he needed to win. Slowly and painfully, he nodded. Gohan noticed a tear falling down his cheek, he realized he was going to do it. He was going to loose his innocence.

Gohan then looked at the soon to be dead Namek and he made a wish. "I promise I'll wish you back. I swear on my dead body!" He nodded and the Namekian smiled "I know." Those were the last words the Namek heard before he felt a snap and finally cold oblivion.

Gohan stood up, looking at the dead body. The elder here was one of the elders that raised him and let him play with other Namekian children. He felt tears fall, but he ignored it as he felt his anger grow. This Slug was going to pay! He had to kill one of his Namek compatriots. It wasn't worth it, but he couldn't stand the fact that he could've saved the Nameks if he had been awake. Yes, Gohan was going to kill Slug slowly and painfully!

Before he went however he raised his arm at the dead elder's body and spoke in the Saiyan toung. An orange blast formed in Gohan's hand and hit the warrior. Gohan had spoken a blessing upon the elder's body. It would let him have a safe ride into heaven.

Gohan flew towards the evil energy. He heard laughing. Gohan saw Nail and the other Namekian he assumed was Slug fight. Wow! Did Nail and Gohan move that fast when they were training? He didn't know. Suddenly Slug saw an opening in Nail's defense and took complete advantage of it. Smashing Nail's side Gohan heard and saw Nail cough up blood as he was thrown to a mountain. The mountain crumbled into dust.

Gohan didn't want to get caught or fight just yet, so he hid and suppressed his power. "Ha! Nail if this the best you've go then you can just go!" He heard Nail yell "NEVER!" He heard a crunch and he saw Nail fall to the ground. Slug put his foot upon Nails chest. Nail grunted. Slug lifted his foot and tried to smash Nail's chest,

"C'mon! Where is the true power of the Namekian race you boasted about!" Slug taunted. Nail fazed away and smashed the Namekian's head. Before Slug had time to recover Nail yelled out his most devastating attack. " **DITZEN!** " A blast formed into Nail's hands. It's violet energy sparking. It's power was enormous and powerful.

"HAAA!" He yelled unleashing its power upon Slug, creating a massive crater. Its power was so great it blew half the planet into oblivion. Luckily Namekian's live only on one side of the planet, although the were going to spread out. Nail stood there waiting, and panting, to see what happened. His eyes widened when he still saw that Slug was in one piece, and not even a scratch.

"N…no!" Gohan and Nail both were shocked. Slug laughed. "So you finally realized how strong I am. Yes, my power exceeds yours…over ten times in fact!" Slug then said "Let me just show you how powerful I really am!" Gohan and Nail knew it. It was really just the beginning.

Suddenly, whatever was left on Namek began to shake. For the first time Gohan noticed dead Namekian corpses fly away from where they lay. Gohan couldn't believe the cruelty. It was horrific! One Namek had a ripped of arm, torso and face. Another was someone Gohan knew. One of Gohan's babysitters. His arms were torn of. His mouth was open and he had white-milky eyes. Gohan had fond memories of that one. Slug was definantly going to pay!

Gohan was interrupted by a yell. It originated from Slug. His power was rising incredibly fast and reaching levels Gohan only could dream about. The planet shook as Slug's power create whirlwind's, lightning struck everywhere and even gravity defied itself. Rocks floated into the air as Slug's power started exploding. Namek started to create the weirdest phenomenon's, like the whirlwinds started becoming more than just winds. They started becoming lightning, fire, water, dead corpses, and even dirt-like whirlwinds.

Finally finished Slug gave a last yell and his purple aura exploded around him. It sizzled a crater into existence. Then…it was quiet. Everything settled down as Slug looked at Nail's eyes and he realized it. Slug smirked, Nail was afraid. Slug yelled "You're finished!" Nail ignored his feelings and jumped towards Slug in an attempt to fight him. Slug caught his hand easily. Nail looked in shock as he realized Slug wasn't bluffing about his power.

Slug pulled back his fist and smashed his face against the younger Namekian's. The impact alone created a crater the size of a sky-scraper. Gohan knew he had to hide, but his blood was demanding to fight. He hoped Nail would be knocked out soon, his instincts were driving him insane!

Slug then smirked and ripped off Nail's arm. He then smashed Nail in the stomach with his knee. Hurtling him towards a Namekian home. Slug laughed as he shot another blast at Nail. This time tearing off another part of his arms, leaving Nail with two stumps as hands. Smirking yet again Slug started a punishment that was truly worse than death.

Slug started throwing Nail in all directions. When he finished throwing he fazed towards Nail's back and smashed him from the back. This was a continuous and painful process. He seemed to be fazing, but Gohan's sense told him he was using a technique. Gohan continued to study it, but he couldn't figure it out. It seemed that Slug could transfer from one point to another…all without using his energy.

Nail then yelled out in pain as Slug blasted both his legs off. Nail was now left with just two stumps for arms and half a torso for a body. Slug kicked Nail's body. He then picked he up and threw Nail near a dead carcass. Gohan's eyes traveled to the body and he realized with a shock that it was…no…that meant…no more Dragon Balls. Yes, it was Guru. His head was half-melted and Guru's body was showing signs of sever beatings. Gohan's heart bled to death when he saw something even worse. Guru's eye was open, but unlike the other Namekians blank milky eyes that looked peaceful, Guru's eyes showed knowledge. Knowledge of the fact that he would be beaten to death.

Acceptance, I think it was called. Accepting your fate, but what was wrong? Was that fear Gohan saw in Guru's face? Yes, if only Gohan knew the painful death Guru had suffered. Gohan's instincts finally won over and Gohan flew towards Nail. Nail struggled to look, but he knew by sense Gohan was there. No! Nail couldn't loose him too!

"Get out of here Gohan!" Nail ordered "NO! It's over! I'll fight for the death of our elder. I'll kill him." Nail then said "Gohan, you're not thinking clearly, remember your training! Resist your Saiyan blood!" Gohan then said something that confirmed Nail that Gohan was using his instincts to fight. "Shut up weakling! You have no more part in this!" That said Gohan launched at Slug.

As Gohan reached Slug he threw a punch, but it was easily caught. "Hm, who are you? I've never seen you before." Gohan's eyes widened when he saw Slug using a technique he had hoped Slug wouldn't have. Slug was going to read his mind. Gohan couldn't have it. Gohan fazed away. He reappeared high in the air. Gohan just had to keep away from Slug as the technique required skin contact and Gohan didn't want to be that close to that…monster.

Gohan didn't even now that Slug had already read his mind. "So Gohan, you are one of the last living remnants of the Saiyan race? That's nice to know." Gohan's eyes widened when he realized that Slug had already read his mind, but how? He didn't see him move. Wait…Gohan had a technique in his mind that he didn't realize before…but Gohan didn't want to think about it. What he wanted to know was how Slug had used his trick from earlier.

Slug smirked. "You're probably wondering how I did that so quickly. Well then…" Slug boasted "I was moving so fast your brain couldn't keep up. I touched you, got your information." Slug pulled a face "I must say, it's intriguing that you are one of the last Saiyans left. It's interesting, because, now that I think about it, I think on the planet I found, that had similar Dragon Balls, I might have run into the one you call…" Slug smirked and Gohan took a step back.

"No…no…don't you dare say it!" Gohan said with realization. Gohan trembled at the thought. _Please, not him…not…brother…._ Slug smirked "Yes…Kakarot." Gohan's eyes widened as tears slipped through. "What did you do to him?" Gohan asked "Ha, the weakling was looking for the Dragon balls. He had six already and I found him when he just found the seventh. I just knocked him out as I was eager to become young. I then summoned the dragon and made my wish…and here we are."

Gohan had enough, but he was secretly glad that Slug only knocked him out. "Fight me Slug!" He charged forward and threw a fist. Slug just smirked and let it hit him. A shockwave was created. Still Slug was standing…not even a dent on his face. Gohan threw another punch at Slug's chest, but this one was dodged. Pulling his body into a stance Gohan unleashed his power with a yell. He threw a stronger punch at Slug. This one had no effect either. Slug threw a punch at the Saiyan's stomach.

When it connected, a shockwave resonated from Gohan's stomach. Gohan fell to the ground and next to Nail…who was watching. Nail didn't even have enough energy to regenerate, but he had enough to talk. "Run! He's too strong." It was gut wrenching to Nail as Gohan shakily stood up. Gohan fell down on his knees. In a moment of weakness, he vomited blood and bile. He stood up again "Never…I…I'm a Saiyan warrior! I…WILL…WIN!" Nail yelled at Gohan again "Gohan…PLEASE! I can't loose you too!"

"Why!? Is it because the fact that Guru is dead and we have no Dragon Balls left?" Gohan yelled back. "No!" Nail yelled and he hoped he made the right decision by telling Gohan this. "He killed everyone Gohan! EVERYONE!" Gohan's heart plummeted. "ANY MINUTE NOW!" Slug yelled as he watched the scene.

Gohan asked "Everybody…?" Nail answered. "Everybody! He slaughtered Guru, massacred the other Nameks and even…he even…" Gohan then looked at Nail…not for the first time with tears in his eyes. "Even Moori?" Such an innocent question, but Nail deduced that there was heaps of hope in there. He then sad in a voice that even saddened him. "Even…even Moori." No sooner had he said that, Gohan fell to his knees.

"How c…could you…?" He mourned the loss of a father figure he knew his entire life. Memories of Moori and Gohan erupted into child's mind. It only served to make the cub angry! Gohan's aura became a light blue and it made the planet shake. "That's right! Become angry…give in to your Saiyan desires." While the planet was shaking Nail stood in awe at Gohan's power. Just five years old and he was ready to battle a monster that the universe hated!

Nail needed to regain energy so that he could quickly gather the Dragon Balls. It was a good thing that Guru had given the possession of the dragon-balls to him for a while. He even knew their location. His train of thought stopped when he noticed the energy of Gohan was exploding. It seemed Gohan's body was going to explode. Gohan's fists were clenched and blood was flowing from his hands. His eyes lost their dark and normally vibrant and happy pupils. Instead of that his eyes were replaced by the same pupils that would've made any Namek run and hide in a corner. Gohan's eyes was replaced by a milky white colour.

For the safety of Gohan, Nail yelled "Don't do it Gohan! Think of the others…live for Dende! Live for me. Please." Those last two phrases were a whisper, but it brought the rational part in Gohan's mind back. _"He's right, don't kill yourself…you're a Saiyan. You will win!"_ Gohan then looked at Slug who was watching with great interest. Gohan's power leveled out and he attacked.

The small Saiyan continued with his barrage of punches, kicks and Ki blasts. Every one was dodged or had no effect on Slug. "Even after all that. You just show me that you're weak." Slug took Gohan's fist and he threw him towards a mountain. Gohan fell into the mountain and grunted as his broke it. Dust was everywhere so Slug concentrated on Gohan.

Nail saw his chance and regenerated his body. He then shakily flew towards where he felt were the Dragon Balls. He looked back at his student, the one whom he trained for four years, and a tear slipped through. "I'm so sorry Gohan." Nail said. With that he flew away in search for their only hope.

Slug waited for Gohan to strike, but instead two beams exploded put of the dust. The Namek blinked in surprise and caught them. Gohan's eyes widened. Those blasts were supposed to explode on contact. Slug smirked and he threw the blasts at Gohan. When it made contact Gohan cried out in agony. It exploded. Now Gohan's purple top of his Gi was no more. The only part left was Gohan's pants.

Gohan fell to his knees yet again. Slug laughed. "You see. You're pathetic Gohan." He flew towards the cub and landed right in front of him. He gripped Gohan by the hair. "You…" SMACK! "Are…" BONG! "NOTHING!" CRUNCH! Slug let Gohan go. Gohan felt his ability to breath decrease, what with a punctured lung. He put his hand towards his lung and used his remaining energy to save himself.

"GOHAN!" Somebody cried out.

No…no…not now. "Get away from here Dende!" Gohan shouted, but it was too late. Slug saw Dende and he smirked "A friend of yours I assume. Well, now I can finally kill all of the Nameks. When I find the one you call Nail, this planet will be no more than a mere legend. "No…!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan hated being reduced to this. His pride was screaming at him to shut up. "P…Please!" Slug turned. Slug knew how strong Gohan's pride was since he read his mind a couple of minutes ago. He smirked "So finally you've been reduced to begging. HA! Let's see how you deal with your dead best friend." He fazed towards Dende and gripped his neck.

Slug flew back to Gohan and tapped him. Gohan looked up and he saw Dende being held by Slug. Gohan begged again "Please…I can't loose him too." The only thing that Slug did was smirk. Dende then whispered in a knowing voice "Goodbye Gohan."

With that…Dende's neck was broken. The snap was unmistakable. His body went limp. Gohan's eyes widened and he gathered strength. Only enough to catch the falling body of Dende. All Slug did was laugh and fly into the air. Gohan looked at Dende's open eyes…and he wept. He kept searching for signs of life all the while murmuring "Dende…Dende…no…Dende…" He put his head towards the Namek's heart. And he knew…

"Dende…Dende…Dende." Gohan mourned for his dead friend. "Slug!" Gohan yelled. He looked up at the laughing monster. He looked down in surprise. Gohan was trembling violently and making grunting noises, he assumed it was something Saiyan's had…primal rage, he grunted as if to say _"Deal with it!"_.

"Dende…you were my best friend. How could he...HOW DARE HE?! NO! YOU'RE DEATH WILL NOT BE IN VAIN!" Gohan shakily stood up and looked Slug yet again. The monster grunted again, yet he was underestimating how angry Gohan was.

Gohan then yelled "I will avenge everybody." The ground started shaking and the rocks started floating and defying gravity. "I will avenge Nail!" The crater underneath Gohan broke, revealing Nameks core. Gohan floated upwards towards the sky, still grunting.

"I will avenge MOORI!" He yelled. Like Slug's display of power, the natural weather was creating weird phenomenon. Again the lightning came and fire and made vortexes out of it. "I will AVENGE GURU!" Slug could feel Gohan's power sky rocket.

"I WILL AVENGE DENDE!" He yelled. Then just as he least expected it, happened Slug saw something happen. He had never seen something so fascinating. Gohan's blue aura was becoming gold. Gohan was shining brightly like a star. Actually making a star jealous. His grunting continued.

Gohan's tears were falling rapidly. His face was wet.

Slug's hearing picked up a sound, it came from Gohan. It sounded like flesh was stretching. He looked closer at Gohan and with a shock realized Gohan was more muscular and an inch taller than before. Gohan's eyes was closed in anger. Still the tears came.

Suddenly a primal yell escaped the mouth of the angered Saiyan. Slug blocked the wave of power coming from the child. His aura became like a flame, ready to burn even the smallest thing. It continued like this for a full minute. Gohan then stopped and opened his eyes. Right then and there, Slug knew he was in trouble.

Gohan's eyes…it…it was teal. His hair, it was spiky and gold. But that wasn't what scared Slug. It was Gohan's near indescribable power. Slug then realized with a shock that…

The true battle was about to really begin!

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter 3.**

 **So did you like it? Was it what you wanted? Tell me if there are any mistakes.**

 **Ok I just want to tell all of you I am going to concentrate on this fic for a while. Hopefully you guys will understand and I will tell you when I am going to take a break from this fic. Ok? Everything settled?  
**

 **Ok then enjoy this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo the Zodiac:** Yep!

 **Shigure Toshiro:** Thank you!

 **Cruzerblade:** Thank you for reviewing! I already PM'ed about the rest with you.

 **Chapter 4**

Gohan's mind was a rage of emotions. One piece was sad and distraught that his comrades were dead, but another part of him, most likely the Oozaru within him, called out for the blood of the Namek. One cannot deny the Oozaru within. No Saiyan can withstand its primal rage. This is how we find Gohan, grunting, spewing hatred and even blank milky eyes.

Gohan's body had reached its limit of power. His body was tearing apart with power he was gaining too fast. Slug had watched in shock and fascination as Gohan's body refused to destroy itself. Instead Gohan's body decided to transform in order to maintain such magnificent power.

And what a transformation it was…

At first the entire Namek lit up. Now Namek has three suns, but no amount of light all three of them can produce can come close to the amount of light Gohan was producing. It made Namek look like a bright star. To all the planets from far away it looked like a small supernova. Many of the planets from faraway that had inhabitants really enjoyed it as it was the best supernova they ever saw.

Secondly, beams of light shot out of the ground. One, two, three, four! And now Namek was shaking violently. Dirt was rising and the planet seemed to be breaking apart. Its entire core was exposed meaning that the planet was very unstable, not unstable enough to explode, but definantly unstable enough to kill a person.

And lastly the transformation. First sign of the transformation was the floating rocks, foreshowing that shit's about to go down! Next was the changing of the hair and eyebrows, not to mention the eyes. They were going to and fro, back and forth! It was amazing! One moment Gohan's hair would be a magnificent gold, but he would have black eyebrows and eyes. Then he'd have spiky black hair and teal eyes with gold eyebrows.

This process continued as Gohan's body painfully grew an inch, but with it came a slight bulge from every single muscle in the Saiyan anatomy. The muscles were just a bit bigger and more defined, but it foreshowed that great power was going to flow through the veins of a Saiyan warrior.

And lastly the transformation of the Saiyan. When the hair finally adapts a golden colour, as well as the eyebrows and teal eyes, then something extraordinary happens. It's is something that no creature had seen in the last 10,000 years. A primal yell known as "The Roar of the Oozaru" escapes the throat of the Saiyan and he let's the rage overtake him.

If you thought all of the other parts were incredible, then this was phenomenal. Everything exploded. Yes, everything. The ground shattered into dust, one of the moon's of Namek dies, one of the stars of Namek explodes. The only thing was that the explosions were nullified by the transformation. Gravity was creature's worst enemy at the moment. The star's energy wanted to reach Namek and the other star's, but gravity was going haywire, so no fire was going anywhere.

Everybody who could sense Ki in the Northern Galaxy would look in the direction that the Ki came from and stand in awe at it's power. Even the Northern Ruler in Other World felt its glorious power and was stunned. On a small planet that was known for it's low power levels a old master and his student would be talking to each other and would feel a glorious power level. So powerful, both would pass out.

But back to Namek, as the Saiyan transformation solidifies, the hair finally stands upright. Then the roar of the Saiyan dies and his aura becomes a golden hue. His hair is pure gold and his eyes are glowing a deathly teal, making the Saiyan look more like a monster in the dark. Lightning strikes and now he looks like something out of the nightmare.

Then the Saiyan cub finally looked into Slug's eyes and the monster shivered. Those glowing eyes made the monster want to flee. He checked again. And again! There was no trace of innocence in the Saiyan cub whatsoever! A lightning bolt struck and it made everything go dark. Then Gohan finally realized what was going on. He took a look at his body and his eyes widened as he saw he was a little bit higher. He then checked around the planet and was relieved to still find one of his partners still alive.

But then he checked his body again and he was surprised. His body felt fine, even though it showed signs of severe beatings. Why was he feeling in top condition? Gohan reached into his Ki pool to pour out some energy as he remembers he was fighting an enemy. He was completely shocked to find his power was insane! It felt like he had opened a bottomless pit of power. He looked at his hands.

Slug's worst fear was confirmed when he heard the Saiyan mutter "Fascinating." The Saiyan cub didn't even need to know what happened to tell the truth. His Saiyan blood was telling him he had transformed into the once legendary warrior known as the Super Saiyan! Gohan smirked, so this was what real power felt like.

Gohan felt like he could do anything. He could probably beat anybody in the galaxy at the moment. He could probably rule it and establish a kingdom, and all shall know of Gohan the Super Saiyan! Gohan shook his head, no his Saiyan instincts were desperate to overpower him.

That is what happens when you transform into a Super Saiyan. Your instincts want to control you, but a true Saiyan can always overpower his instincts. Gohan overpowered his instincts to a point. He still wanted to break every bone in Slug's body, but he didn't want to rule the galaxy.

Gohan shook his head again, he wanted to kill Slug slowly and painfully, but he decided that he'd rather finish Slug off. He didn't want to do something he would regret. His aura vanished, making his hair and eyebrows go blond.

Slug saw through Gohan's plan and he knew he had to stall sometime to power up more, but Gohan wasn't going to let him. The newly born Super Saiyan smashed into the Super Namekian. A satisfying crack was heard as Slug's ribs broke. Gohan threw a punch and a monstrous blast was felt from Slug's stomach.

Slug staggered, but he pushed through and threw a strong punch at Gohan. He smirked as it hit Gohan. Soon his smirk turned into an expression that showed shock. Gohan wasn't bothered by the punch in the least. Suddenly Slug was on his back. Gohan takes the monster's arm and twists it horribly, effectively breaking it. Then he throws Slug into the green water below him. Slug smashes into the water and another satisfying 'SMACK' was heard.

Slug was stunned at how much power the child had gotten. He didn't expect him to be this powerful! Slug was now underwater and he could see the Super Saiyan above him, just waiting to make a move. Slug instead started swimming away, forgetting the fact that Gohan would instantly notice.

To Slug's surprise the Saiyan plunged into the water. He then felt a fist connect with his stomach. He gasped, but chocked since there was no air, only water. Gohan punched him again, this time with so much force the sea ended up making the biggest tsunami the planet would ever see.

Now the entire planet was breaking apart. Slug was starting to get scared, shocked as he was. This was ridiculous, he had yet to make a move. He tried to stand up, he first coughed up some blood and used his good arm to punch Gohan. Like a breeze Gohan effectively dodged it. Next thing Slug knew the five-year-old had his good arm behind his back and he was back again on land. Slug coughed up some blood. Next thing that Gohan did was he took Slug's leg and twisted it horribly. A scream erupted from the Super Nameks throat.

Gohan smirked. Had Slug seen it he would have had to suppress a shiver. He wouldn't have been able to see what a violent expression Gohan had on his face. Gohan spoke "So Slug, how does it feel…" His expression became violent "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HELPLESS!?" Slug yelled in pain as Gohan tightened his grip on him.

"LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THOSE MEMORIES SHALL WE!?" Gohan yelled. Taking Slug's good hand and putting both index and middle fingers to Slug's mind. He then did the same. However, he was taken aback by all the violent stuff Slug did in the past. "You… deserve all this pain Slug…all of it."

Gohan knew it would be bad, but not quite like this. It was a massive kill zone and he couldn't believe all of the innocent aliens this beast has killed. It was millions upon billions upon trillions of aliens this monster had slaughtered. It was a never-ending battlefield of bloodshed.

Gohan released the monster. He was about to smash his face in and make him suffer when he felt a presence in his mind. Gohan wasn't used to fighting and using telepathy so his mind forced his body to stop and concentrate on the presence.

Slug noticed that Gohan seemed pre-occupied, like he wasn't concentrating on him, that made him mad, no body does that to him! He suddenly fazed towards the child and hit him. Slug smirked as he finally got a good hit in. Slug knew he had to draw out more power before it was to late. So he first ripped off his broken arm and leg and regrew it back.

Then he started yelling, his power was skyrocketing again and it seems to never end. Gohan was now just standing there. It looked like he was arrogant and wanted the bastard to power up so that he could fight him at his fullest, but it was not…ok maybe a little, but he was also communicating with his friend.

 _'Do you have them all?'_ He asked _'Yes, I just found the last one. What should I wish for?'_ Gohan blinked. He had already thought of what they needed to wish. _'First we wish Guru back. Is that ok?'_ His friend agreed _'Then?'_ He asked _'We then wish for Dende to come back…I'm sure you know why?'_ The friend understood. _'But this is the hard part, I need you to tell the dragon to wish all those alive on the planet to another planet that has another set of Dragon balls on them, but you need to tell the dragon to transport me when I finish with this bastard.'_

Nail understood his friend. And he could completely do all that. _'My friend I… understand…good luck. I'll summon the Dragon right away. Finish him off.'_ The sky darkened and Gohan was taken out of telepathy. Suddenly the little warrior realized something bad, namely Slug's power had grown twice as strong. Gohan's eyes widened as the monster transformed into a great Namek.

Gohan stared at him with no expression. Slug laughed "You have no chance to beat me now!" He yelled and threw a fist. He yelled as he threw a massive punch at Gohan. That punch contained as much Ki as what Slug had in his body…he was trying to finish Gohan off quickly. The massive fist came closer and closer.

And closer…and closer…

WHAM!

The world broke from the sheer force, this time the core was completely exposed and unstable. The very battle between Gohan and Slug was tearing it apart with nothing but their own power and aura. The core was about to explode in a few minutes. Smoke drifted apart to reveal a hulking Great Namek with a smirk on his face. He was panting from a magnificent loss of energy.

Yet that smirk fell right off of his face when the smoke cleared and Gohan stood there unharmed. His golden hair still swirling through the wind, his golden brown tail still whipping through the wind. Gohan's arm was in front of him. The small Saiyan had blocked the punch.

Not even that punch had effected him. The sky suddenly brightened. Gohan smiled as he saw felt a small movement that vanished. He also felt a certain bond reappear with someone. Gohan smirked. _'It worked.'_ He thought. Gohan smirked and Slug gasped as the glowing eyes of the Super Saiyan looked at him.

He then broke Slug's arm in two. Screaming in pain Slug fell to the ground clutching another broken arm. Gohan raised a fist and smashed Slug's stomach. The sheer force alone shot Slug away from Gohan. He caught himself midpath. "How is this possible, my power should be far stronger than his? I am the strongest being alive!" Slug whined.

The Super Saiyan appeared in front of him and answered his question. "Tell me Slug do you know why I transformed?" His answer was a grunt of frustration. Gohan continued "It was because you pushed me into that dark place. I had to be brought out. This form also makes me want to kill…and at the moment I want nothing but your corpse dead at my feet. I want that corpse to be mutilated and I want you to suffer."

Slug's eyes widened as Gohan shot out and smashed his elbow on Slug's face, brutally damaging him. He dropped to the ground in pain. He coughed and struggled to stand. What was going on, surely he had more energy this? No, he was all out, that was why he transformed back to his original form. No sooner had he done that Gohan fazed in front of Slug's body and then whispered… "Goodbye Slug..."

Using all his power Gohan punched Slug right in the stomach. The resulting punch alone was the last straw…the planet's core had seconds before it was about to explode. The punch Gohan threw shattered everything in the Nameks body. Organs, bones, heart, brain…the force was so great that the air grew hot and vibrated, it threw shockwaves throughout the planet.

The mountains around them shattered into even smaller pieces of rock and the ground broke. Volcanoes erupted and a quake appeared. Purple blood and vomit spewed out of Slug's mouth and he clutch his stomach in pain.

Slug fell to his knees and looked at Gohan in shock before he fainted, unable to hold his consciousness any longer. Gohan looked at him and then said "It's a shame that for all the power you had…you had to use it for evil." Gohan put his hand to Slug's skull and closed his eyes. Gohan smirked when he realized that Slug had a valuable technique with him.

"Goodbye Slug." Gohan said again. The Namek glowed brightly. Gohan smiled as he closed his eyes. He fell next to Slug and smiled as his body transformed back to normal. "I won…" He whispered as he fainted. Then the planet exploded.

The starry sky lit up and Namek was gone in a bang.

* * *

"Nail is he going to be ok?" Dende asked. Hoping his best friend was ok. He really didn't want to lose him. "Yes, Dende… He's fine. He's just exhausted." Nail replied to Dende. Gohan opened his eyes…he couldn't see…only blurs…

"Hey he's awake…" Dende excitedly said. He looked at Gohan again and just realized how tired Gohan must feeling. Gohan's body was full of some broken bones and internal injuries dealt by Slug before he transformed.

"Let him sleep…" Nail said. He walked to Gohan and sat down putting the Cub's head onto his lap. "Sleep now Gohan…you've won. We're safe…Guru's safe, I am safe, Dende's safe… Sleep now…" Instead of replying Gohan looked into the distance and said something that confused the both of them. "He's here…"

"What…?" They both asked before Gohan passed out. Gohan managed to say it again before he passed out… "Kakarot…"

"Kakarot's here."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Tell me if you enjoyed this story by reviewing. Where did I make a mistake. Where did I take you by surprise.**

 **Sorry if this chapter was short, but this story is just starting. Next chapter will be a bit longer.**

 **Thank you for your patients.**


End file.
